What Sam Did
by superpower37
Summary: AU of In My Time of Dying. Sam stops John from dying. They go on more hunts, but the demon is hunting Sam. Sam makes a sacrifce to save his family. Two people appear. Who are they?
1. Interference

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone.

Author's note: This idea came from when I was watching the season premiere Thursday. I might add my own character. This AU of the end of In My Time of Dying.

Chapter 1: Interference

John was about to agree with the demon's plans to kill him when Sam came in and tackled the demon. The demon smiled and left.

"Now because of you, your brother might die! Didn't you want to get your brother back" John yelled glaring at him. Sam snorted.

"Yeah, but not by sacrificing yourself" Sam yelled back. John knew that Sam had had a vision. They went back upstairs to Dean's room. They argued all the way there. Suddenly, lights dimmed and the ghost of Dean looked around. He was in the room with Tessa, the Angel of Death. She also looked around.

"Sammy" the demon hissed. Dean's instincts kicked in and he ran down the halls of the hospital to his room. He looked for Sam and found him and his dad next to his body. Then, the demon came.

"Damn it Sammy! The demon's coming! Get ready" Dean practically yelled. He knew Sam couldn't hear him.

"_Sammy_" the demon hissed. Sam's eyes darted to the door. A person came in and Dean watched in astonishment.

"Get. Away. From. My. Brother" Sam growled between his teeth. Dean went towards Sam. Sam shot the last bullet from the colt. He missed, the demon had gotten out of the body before it hit him. John understood that Sam had done the right thing, just that the demon was too fast. He got up and got in front of Sam.

"If you want to go through my son, you'll have to go through me first" John said. The demon 'smiled' and charged.

"DAD! NO" Sam screamed pushing John out of the way and narrowly missing the demon himself. The demon turned and looked at them, he had a plan for the Winchester family. Take them out from oldest to youngest, Sammy would surely give up his powers for his family that he believed were being held.

"I'll get you next time! Your other son will be revived, but be warned. He will suffer a horrible death, I'm just letting you say goodbye and get your last hunts in" he said before he left. Dean was sucked back into his body. The three of them had a long conversation. Dean didn't remember that much. Soon, they left the hospital and went on the road again. They were on a job when the demon showed up again.

"No! You're not going to kill anyone anymore" Sam bellowed.

"I'm not going to take anyone now, I've just come to see how you are" the demon laughed evilly.

"I'll be fine once you're gone" Sam said. He was alone because he was the one who had to keep a look out. The demon laughed again. Sam was beginning to get angry.

"Aw! Poor Sam misses his mommy" the demon hissed evilly. Sam got madder. Then, the demon continued.

"We can't forget about that girl, Jessica Moore, Sammy's girlfriend" he said. That was it, Sam burst. He screamed with rage. He let all his powers go. His energy was drained completely, his life force depleted. The demon screamed, piercing the air and breaking the sound barrier, as he died as painfully as a demon that evil could. Once the demon was gone, so was the energy let out with Sam's powers.

"SAM! SAMMY" Dean shouted as he ran to the clearing where John's truck was. John was behind him. They saw the youngest lying on the ground, still. They ran over and checked his pulse. Nothing. Tears appeared in both of their eyes. Meanwhile, Mary and Jessica gasped, they'd known what happened.

"Sam" Jess whimpered with tears. Mary hugged her. None of them, not even Sam, knew that this was going to happen. They got up and went to John and Dean. Both looked up.

_Uh oh! What will be their reaction? Is Sam really dead? Please R&R!_


	2. A New Era

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: There's a big surprise. Maybe at the end of this chapter or the beginning of the next. You'll see.

Chapter 2: A New Era

Dean and John gaped at Mary and Jessica. Jess bent down to Sam's body.

"Oh Sam! Why'd you have to use _all_ of your powers to defeat him? You didn't have to exchange places with us" she said. John and Dean looked at her opened mouth.

"WHAT" Dean exclaimed.

"He didn't know, and neither did we until it happened" Jess explained. Dean and John understood. This _was_ new to them, but they possibly had stranger things occur to them. John looked over to Mary, she was still as beautiful as ever.

"John, I know what you're thinking. I am your age, but you don't look it" she said. John was still amazed at how she did it.

"I love you Mary, that's all that really counts" John said. Mary smiled, same old John. She hugged him and he kissed her on the forehead gently. She loved those kisses.

"There's a way to get Sam back without any of us leaving" Jess said scaring them all. Dean jumped ten feet into the air.

"What? Bring back the demon and kill him again" Dean muttered sarcastically. Jess slapped him on the back of the head. Mary knew where she was going with this.

"How did you get that information Jess" she asked. Jess smiled evilly.

"I have my ways" she told her. Dean slowly backed away from her. She motioned for them all to follow. She got a hair of a werewolf, and other ingredients.

"If we knew about this, we'd have done it sooner" John said. Jess and Mary looked at him.

"That's the thing, you **can't** do it, we have to" Mary explained. The boys sighed. They hated waiting. Dean wanted them to hurry up, he was glad to have his mother back, but he needed his Sammy. Dean got up and began to pace. He kept going back and forth for so long that John finally yanked him into a seat. Then, they heard footsteps and a loud thud.

"**SAM**" Jessica yelped in surprise. The door opened and Jess and Mary came out behind a perfectly healed Sam. Dean got up really fast and hugged him tightly. Then, it was John's turn.

* * *

Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Please R&R!


End file.
